gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Chibi (GTLW)
Chibi is an Asian black bear cub who appears in Ginga: The Last Wars. Appearance Chibi is a young Asian black bear who has typical traits of the species. He has dark fur and a white crescent-shaped patch of fur on his chest. His eyes are round and typically those of young individuals. As he grows older, he has started to grow red fur on his back. Personality When with his mother Chibi is obedient and loves his mother dearly as he is seen crying over her grave. Chibi is friendly, has great strength and is a quick learner when trying to speak dog language. He is grateful towards Shion and Sirius for saving him and seems to get along well with Rigel. Despite being a cub, Chibi is very brave willing to stand up to Monsoon to protect Sirius. Ginga: The Last Wars Chibi first appears as he and his mother are fleeing from Monsoon. His mother is killed through decapitation by Monsoon's claws. Monsoon then catches Chibi, toying with the cub before he is saved by Sirius and Shion and thereafter taken to safety. Chibi clings onto Sirius as they hide in the woods and eventually makes a grave for his mother, which he refuses to leave. After he is done crying, Shion and Sirius teach him to speak dog language learning to say his new friend's names. Sirius is showing concern for his safety, and decides to escort him to Gennai's group, and will then be taken to Ohu by Rocket and Rigel. However, once arriving his presence causes the entire army to make an uproar, which causes Chibi to hide behind a rock. He clings to Rigel while he explains the situation, and he surprises the army by speaking dog. Despite Rigel's claims that Chibi is friendly, and that he is friends with Sirius and Shion, Orion tells the group he plans to test his new technique on the young bear cub. Chibi continues to stay clinging to Rigel while everyone was skeptical about the cub. When Chibi says that everyone is scary, Rigel tries to comfort him. Cross sees that he doesn't mean any harm and calls him cute, and watches with Rigel as Orion tries to turn his bamboo stick on Kurotora, then Jerome but stops. After Kyōshirō gives Orion a beating the dogs tears turn to laughter and Chibi follows everyone up the hill to Bob and Ken. Sometime later, Chibi falls asleep beside Rigel and after he wakes up the bear cub follows Rigel to find Orion and see him slay the bird with a bamboo stick. Then, he is seen searching the river for crabs until he reunites with Sirius and Shion having grown somewhat and reunites with the others. As the dogs gather they seem to be fine with the cub around but after Sirius leaves his position he follows his friends to go fishing. But when Kurotora asks Sirius for information about Monsoon, the akita refuses and Chibi is frighten by his outburst. He sees the fight between Sirius and Orion and the silver pup run off afterwards, sometime later he was fishing in the river until Sunny and Maru arrived. Feeling uneasy around them he got out of the water, soon he was attacked by the shepard brothers, he accidentally struck Sunny trying to protect himself. The fight was stopped by Sirius, Rocket and Tesshin afterwards Chibi becomes so scared despite being protected by Sirius he decides to leave on his own accord. Understanding that he was a bear, not a dog even worse Monsoon's Bear he believed he'd only cause trouble and thanked Sirius for everything. An ultimately told Sirius that he'll grow up to be like Monsoon filled with hate and his body will group bigger as a result. Still wanting to leave he was stopped Shion who warned him by going the direction he was heading Chibi would be killed by hunters soon but playfully attacked him saying thank you and goodbye to his friend continuing his departure. Soon winter comes and Sirius discovers that the cub has red fur on his back like Monsoon and Akakabuto. As it starts to snow Chibi and Sirius meet up with Gin, Rigel and Orion asking what they are going to do about Monsoon and yet he is still wary of Orion and is comforted by Sirius. As Shion and Sirius find a place for Chibi to hibernate, going through his first hibernation he didn't know what that was until Sirius explained. While searching the bear cub's body begins to tremble at the sight of Monsoon being here and he wanted to alert the Ohu Army but is stopped by Shion. When he saw Sirius in danger Chibi bit Monsoon's foot saying he wasn't scared of him but he was flicked off in a desperate effort to save him Sirius claims that Chibi is related to Monsoon. The cub gets pinned by him to see the small red fur on his back and the two claim they are not friends and after his tantrum Chibi clings to Shion. Searching by the river in Kotobuki Valley, Chibi finds a cave thinking it'd be perfect to use but Sirius says no since it's the resting place of Kurotora's three nephews. They bring him to cave away from the water and Sirius says they'll meet him in the Spring but before they leave Chibi asks them about his relation to Monsoon. When the silver pup revealed it as a lie he asks Chibi that he doesn't want to be related to him and he vows once he gets bigger he'll avenge his mother's death by slaying Monsoon. But was told by Sirius not to think of something like that or act like the Ohu Army. Trivia *He is the first bear to speak the dog language. *Chibi is the second bear cub that the Ohu Army tries to protect since the Bear Cub in GDW. Category:GTLW Characters Category:Bears Category:Males